Nice Outfit
by Momo Spock
Summary: Nightwing has an awesome new costume, but is it really that awesome? NO SLASH


**Nice Outfit**

**By: Momo Spock**

**I was just looking at some Nightwing stuff online and was again wishing his suit was blue again and then I thought, 'hey I can post a story about that!' Well long story short here it is..**

**By the way this story takes place after Bruce gets back from the grave or whatever and only**  
**Nightwing has changed suits.**

**I apologize for my horrid grammar if anyone would like to Beta PM me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it DC does If I owned it Nightwing would still be blue.**

* * *

Nice Outfit

The sun was setting over Gotham City, people were returning from work getting ready to enjoy a nights slumber, well everyone except a certain family of bats...

Bruce Wayne just finished his transformation from billionaire to Gotham's Dark Knight, Batman. Bruce was finally back to his own time and ready to kick some major villain ass with his newly appointed Robin, Damian.

Well he didn't exactly pick him Dick did, which was understandable considering that he saw Tim as an equal and not a sidekick, well it was something like that, Bruce thought turning his head as Tim, Damian, and Alfred walked in behind him arguing about something, like usual.

"Tt Drake your are more of an imbecile than I thought to think that video games are entertaining" Damian spat at his older brother

"Well they are,little do you know Demon, you havent even played one before"Tim said sticking out his tongue at him."Why you, how dare you mock me!" Damian said leaping at him. 'Young masters if you continue to fight I will not allow to go with masters Bruce and Dick on patrol". Alfred scolded

"Can he really do that father?" Damian said his eyes widening, immediately stopping his attack on Tim. "Yes he can, he's been doing to me and your brothers for years" Bruce answered.

"Speaking of brothers were's Dick at he said he'd come with us on patrol" Tim said prying Damian off of him. "You know I was wondering that myself" Bruce said looking up at the entry way hoping to see his eldest there.

"I remember Master Nightwing saying he has a surprise for us"Alfred said joining Bruce and the others to look at the entry way. "Presentation?" they all said in unison looking at Alfred in confusion, but before they could respond, Dick had entered.

He was wearing a black Kevlar suit with three spikes coming out by his hands, it was similar to his old costume in many ways except that it was...

"Red"

"Wow"

"So is everyone ready to go on patrol?" Nightwing said acting like nothing was out of the ordinary as he walked over to his motorcycle.

(Nananana LINE BREAK!)

"Okay Red Robin out" Tim responded to his partners via comlink. It had been a slow night in Gotham City, a few muggings, an attempted bank robbery, and a short run in with Jason which ended up with him leaving in the middle of the confrontation in a fit of giggles in Dick's direction,weird. All in all it was an okay night in Gotham City,but something kept bothering Tim. It was about Nightwing's new look,it reminded him of something he just couldn't think of it dawned on him...

"RED ROBIN TO ALL PERSONAL, EMERGENCY! REGROUP IN BATCAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

(Later in the Batcave)

Dick had heard Tim's call it sounded urgent, I hope he's alright he thought as he zoomed into the Batcave. Inside he found a serious Batman, an annoyed Robin, and a face palming Alfred.

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?!" Nightwing said running to them.

"Calm yourself Nightwing" Batman said "everyone's alright, well almost all of us"

Dick was relieved, but confused. If everyone was fine then why were they here? He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Tim bursted in holding what looked like a DVD.

"Thank God your here Dick, I have terrible news." Tim gasped clearly out of breath.

"What is it Timmy, what's wrong?" Dick asked with a concerned expression on his face, "It's not whats wrong with me it's what's wrong with you."

"Huh?"

Tim handed him the DVD, it was the movie _Batman and Robin_.Dick gasped and ran out of the room, urgently looking for a can of blue spray paint to change the horrid outfit.'What was I thinking?'he thought._  
_

"Father, what is this _B__atman and Robin_ movie they were talking about?"Damian asked. Bruce then got down on one knee to his sons level and pulled down his cowl and said, "You don't want to know Damian, you don't want to know"

The End

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it please R&R!**


End file.
